


Booze And Sex

by St_Ann3



Category: Green Day
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Ann3/pseuds/St_Ann3
Summary: Welcome to my another fiction! I hope you will like it. If you think that this kind of sex is unimaginable, I do not know what I'll say to you. In my opinion, it's possible.





	Booze And Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my another fiction! I hope you will like it. If you think that this kind of sex is unimaginable, I do not know what I'll say to you. In my opinion, it's possible.

Billie missed Adrienne. He was so sick from that because he knew that she has a lot of work and he can’t call her. Only she will call him when she will have a time. He hated this feeling of loneliness and the silence, which lightened up over the apartment. The days that he was home alone, they didn’t be different and amusing, it was the opposite of these beautiful words. Barely Adrienne wrote a message to him that she will try to call, but he knew that she won’t, but unfortunately, she saw it badly too.

Every day lie in the bed desperately was boring and terrible at the same time. He was still thinking about her. How much he wanted to hear her voice.

But this day he wanted to change it.

He had an idea in his head. _I’ll call Mike, I’m not willing to be alone,_ he said to himself. When he got up, he grabbed his phone and went back to the living room. Billie wasn’t hopeless, or he was and he didn’t want to confess. He sat back on the couch and called Mike. He had a doubtful thought in his head if Mike doesn’t pick the call.

 _“Hey Bill, what’s up?”_ Mike spoke from the other side, waiting for Billie’s reply.  His heart jumped from the happiness when Mike spoke.

“I’m going straight to the point…” Billie sighed, “would you come over? Just for nothing, I don’t want to be lonely here.”

There was a wall of silence between them for a while.

 _“Yeah, sure...why not…”_ Mike responded. He knew that Billie was unpleasant.

_“Tré will be there too, am I right?”_

“Sure. It wouldn’t be fun if he wasn’t here,” Billie smiled. It’s a pity that Mike can’t see his smile.

“Please tell him this, I hadn’t called him yet.”

 _“Okay, I'll tell him,”_ Mike said a ended the call with him. Billie was happy that someone wanted to be with him, with such a pile of misfortune.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The silence was driving him crazy, but the knocking on the door made him stopped thinking about that. Mike and Tré were standing behind the door and waited when Billie comes to open them. “Hey, guys....” Billie was trying to smile. Both of them noticed that they didn’t like that when he was sad.

“Come on Billie…” said Tré in a worried voice when they went inside. Billie threw his look full of anger, he ran his hand through his hair and said: “Do you know what it is like? Be alone every day, and you wake up with the feeling that nobody sleeps with you…”

Mike was standing between them and watched, how Billie’s expressions didn’t change, they were the same. He got through them and went to sit down on the couch. Tré refused to talk between the door and told him: “Hey Bill, chill. Calm down…” Billie gave him a nice smile, Tré stroked Billie’s hair. “That’s the spirit!” Tré said, excited as fuck.

Billie and Tré came to Mike, they didn’t even know how long they were in the hallway. From Mike’s point of view, he didn’t care.

“What...do you want to do, guys?”

Mike smiled at his question. Billie sat next to Mike, Tré stuffed between them.

“Do you want something to drink? Something harder…?” Billie said doubtfully. _The best thing you can do is answer the question with a question,_ Billie thought to himself.

“I don’t care, you are my guests, you decide,” Billie told them, got up and went for booze. _When you are quiet, I am taking it as an agreement,_ the thought flashed through his mind.

He came back with a booze and laid down the bunch of cans before them. “Okay, the fun begins!” Tré shouted unexpectedly and grabbed one of the cans. Mike and Billie took too. “You don’t look sad right now,” Mike looked at him when he was opening the can.

“Oh, really…” Billie sat between them and leaned his head on the couch. “We understand you,” Tré pushed himself into the conversation, “but try to think of something else.”

The last part of the sentence was repeating in Billie’s head, Tré was right. “Well,” he whispered, “let’s get drunk.” Billie opened the booze and started drinking.

“Drink it all at once,” Mike provoked, he wanted Billie to be alright for a while.

 _How you want,_ Billie accepted Mike’s challenge and drunk the whole capacity of the can. “This is it!” Tré started teasing too, Mike looked at Tré and gave him a wink, Tré responded with a sinful smile. _Why are you doing this Mike?_

“Hey, you want me to get drunk, but you didn’t drink anything,” Billie said suspiciously. “Don’t leave me alone in this.”

“Well,” Mike gave a look to Tré and took a long sip. He was smiling from ear to ear like a jerk.

“I am waiting for you guys, you’re so slow,” Billie smirked at them.

“Tré’s the troublemaker here,” Mike was provoking everyone, everything.

Tré responded with an empty can. “So...let’s continue!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After their fun - provocation each other - everyone was without themselves a little bit. Bille went for the other bunch.

“Oh God, are you serious or not?” Billie laughed. Tré didn’t hold his laughter, Mike was at the same point. They were laughing for nothing.

Billie deeply sat on the couch and closed his eyes. Tré leaned to him and whispered: “Don’t you miss her?” Billie was confused about the question, he opened his eyes and pointed with his head to Tré. Mike turned to them and leaned his head against the couch.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Billie breathed and looked into his blue eyes. He forgot what was happened a few hours ago.

Tré smiled at him, and pressed their foreheads together, at the same time he caressed Bill’s cheek. He was lost in his eyes, he was still looking at him. Tré didn’t hesitate and kissed Billie on the lips. Tré was waiting for his reaction.

“Why did you stop…?” Billie murmured through his lips. Tré started kissing him, Bill's panting was grounded. Billie, full of booze in his blood, was stroking Tré's hair.

Between the kisses, Tré began bitting his bottom lip, Billie laid his free hand on Tré's shoulders and tried to do a revenge.

Mike was getting down to Billie's hips with hands, he grabbed the hips and moved closer to him. Billie sighed into Tré's mouth at the touch of Mike's hands. Tré’s tongue was swirling around Billie’s with his eyes closed, Billie could feel Mike's breath on his neck, how Mike was too close to him.

Billie pushed Tré with hands. He looked at him like 'Why did you stop?' and waited for a response. Mike stopped his progress.

“Suck. My. Dick,” Billie pleaded under his breath, “Right now.” The moment their gaze met, his eyes blazed.

“Okay, hold on….”  Tré stripped off his jeans and boxers. He tried it so quickly that he could taste his dick. “Come on,” Billie said in impatience and Mike put his hands away from him.

“Come closer…” Tré ordered, “you bastard.” Billie obeyed and sat on the edge of the couch, Mike just started caressing Billie’s hair, because he doesn’t give a fuck.

“We know that you like good blowjobs,” Tré whispered to him, “you didn’t have to say it.” Tré was stroking Bill’s dick, Tré tried to make a eye contact with him. He succeeded. The moans were escaping from Billie’s mouth, his eyes opened wide in pleasure. Mike’s hand was wandering down on Billie’s body, he had the same idea as Tré.

Tré didn’t hesitate and took Billie’s whole length into the mouth. He was swirling his wet tongue around the dick too heavily, Armstrong’s moans were his reaction to Tré’s blowjob. “Shit Tré...oh…” Billie made another eye contact with him, Tré gave him a lusciously look. “You look so...hot... “ Billie was louder and louder with every thrust from Tré.

“Tré, stop,” Mike said to him.

Tré stopped, his lips swollen a bit. Billie was concerned and wanted more. “Okay, how you want....” Tré obeyed his instruction.

“Take off your clothes,” Mike commanded harshly.

Tré took off his clothes, Mike did the same thing. “Bill, do you have a lube?” Mike asked him. “Yes…I think it’s in the bedroom…” he breathed out deeply.

Mike went to the bedroom to find the lube, in few minutes he was back with the bottle of lube.

Tré figured out that he will be the bottom, he got on hands and knees on the couch next to Bill. Mike smiled to himself and opened the bottle. Mike lubed his fingers and put the first finger into Tré. “Keep going, Mike,” Tré murmured. Mike added the second finger and began scissoring them, a few moans came from him.

“Billie, sit down on the couch towards Tré,” Mike ordered, Billie sat down towards him and waited for what was going to happen next. Mike put in his cock into Tré’s ass, Tré dug his nails into the couch, he loved Mike in dominant attitude.

“Suck his cock again.”

Tré was searching for a comfortable position to suck Bill’s dick right. ”Hey Bill, sit higher,” he finally solved that problem. Billie shifted so Tré could take his dick to the mouth again. “Can I....fuck your mouth?” Billie asked with a deep moan.

Tré gave him a needy look as an expression of agreement. _Fuck yeah._

“I will count to three,” Mike realized his thought, “okay?”

Billie nodded and Tré was waiting for a result from this doubtful position. “By the way, I’m going to fuck you hard, for your information.” After this sentence, he began counting.

“One,” he started counting, Billie was preparing for the following electricity.

“Two.”

“Go faster, asshole,” Billie was bored of his counting and gave him a teasing smile.

 _What the fuck are we doing?_ Tré thought.

“Three.” Mike started thrusting into Tré and Billie began fucking Tré’s mouth impact. Tré looked so shocked, but after a few seconds, he got into it. “I think...he likes it,” Billie rasped between his moans and looked at Mike, who pushed roughly.

“Yeah…” he murmured with a smile on his face. Tré, his eyes rolling back, was melting from the action, it was so huge that he could not even moan. Billie breathed for an air, Mike was pulling Tré’s hair from the bliss. Tré was totally breathless, his body was struggling for the air. He was shocked again.

Billie was closer and closer to orgasm, he added on pace. Mike did the same thing.

“Is he...okay?” Mike stuttered a little. Billie didn’t respond. _I want to choke you 'til you're blue in the face._

They all felt the shattering between them, Tré’s body was shaking, powerless.

“Holy...oh…”Armstrong’s voice was full of pleasure, the sweat was all over his body, eyes closed.

With the final thrusts, Mike shot the cum into Tré and cried out. Billie added at speed. Tré was still paralyzed, but Billie didn't mind. A few moans later Billie came into Tré’s mouth. Billie panted loudly across the room, “Hell yeah…” he inhaled the air sharply.

Tré cried out after the shock, his come was all over the couch. He turned on his back, the chest was lifting up and down.

“Are you okay?” Mike asked him, drops of sweat ran down over his forehead.

“Yeah…” he shivered and sat on the couch. Billie sat down next to Tré and leaned his head against him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning Billie woke up with a headache, the phone rang. When he opened his eyes, he saw Tré and Mike next to him - without nothing, the air was full of sweat.

_Oh fuck…_

He immediately began to think about it, what they were doing yesterday. A headache defended him from thinking, but in a few seconds he remembered that night, it was so lively.

When he returned back into the reality, he went for a phone and took the call.

 _“Good morning sweetie,”_ the voice said.

_Adrienne. Is this even real?_

“Hi,” Billie finally said something.

 _“Did you sleep well?”_ he didn’t know what to say, his mind was in another world.

“Yeah...I have had a great time with Mike and Tré, y’know…” Billie now doubted about the sentence he had just told his wife.

_“At least you were not alone, don’t you?”_

“It was fun, you know that,” Billie smiled for himself.

 _“Sorry, I am in a hurry, but I think I’ll call you again today,”_ Adrienne said with a excitement.

“I look forward to seeing you,” he said and ended the call.


End file.
